Dance with me
by GrimAdventuresofMandyandQueen
Summary: Songfic. Oneshot maybe. Somebody is scared, and the cure : Dancing and a kiss. OmiKim. If you don't like, don't read!
1. Dance with me Chapter 1

Dance with me

A songfic

Kimiko awoke to a faint knock at her door. She put on her Xiaolin Robe, and answered the door. "Did I oversleep?" Kimiko thought. It was Omi. "Remember that movie we saw today?" "Yeah, Attack of the Zombie Brainsuckers?" Kimiko questioned. "What about it?" "I'm scared." Omi said faintly. "There's nothing to be afraid of. Come on in." Kimiko said. She had never seen Omi this scared. He walked in. "Nightmares?" Kimiko asked.

Omi shook his head. "Oh, Omi, they are not real. You think music would calm you down?" Kimiko asked & explained. Omi shook his head Yes. "And dancing." He added. "Okay." Kimiko said. The song on the CD that played was hip-hop tango. So Kimiko & Omi got into position, and started.

**Follow me into my world; Let your worries fade with every step**

**You take**

**Baby; what you waiting for?**

"Now you do this." Kimiko said, and spun Omi. Omi spun her right back. She laughed at this.

**Let the tango take control; Feel the music inside your soul**

**Whoa**

**My head is out to grab a hold**

**Time fades away**

**Doesn't time just fade away?**

**My arms will keep you safe**

**Keep you safe**

**Just you and me**

**Girl, just you and me**

**Dancing in**

**Dancing in the street**

"Just to think, a little while ago, he was the saddest little monk in the world." Kimiko thought. "Now he's so happy." It was true, Omi was much happier than before. Kimiko although, had this feeling, almost like a dream. She liked it.

**Whatever you do, don't wake me up**

**Don't wake me up**

**This feeling is real I can never stop**

Omi felt the same way. He remembered where Raimundo was trying to kiss Kimiko, He succeeded. How Omi hated that day. He had huge anger, but he let it go.

**Don't be afraid, take my hand; Forget the world **

**Will you dance?**

**Dance with me**

**Everybody out on turn a minute**

**Trust in me, take a chance**

**Feel the tango; Will you dance?**

**Dance with me**

The two noticed they were both thinking the same thing. Kimiko blushed, Omi smiled.

**Will you dance with me?**

**Everybody out on turn a minute**

**Now I have you next to me, everything power should be**

**Oh yeah**

**Baby don't fight the feeling**

Then suddenly, it happened. They kissed. Raimundo had set up a camera in Kimiko's Room, and he saw. "I'm gonna kill that twerp Omi!" He shouted to himself.

**We're floating on a cloud; If I could I'd never come back down**

**No No**

**Baby just keep on grooving moving**

It all ended in a hug. "You fine now?" Kimiko asked. "Yeah, nothing can scare me now." Omi said. "So do you want to take a walk in the park tomorrow?" "It's a date." Kimiko said.

On the way back Omi felt like he was walking on air.

**AN: **So I'm having a vote. Should I put another chapter in with a fight with Omi & Raimundo or should I keep it the end? And yeah, I did not put the whole song in, so what? Anyway, R & R and new chapter won! Yeah!


	2. XAOLIN SHOWDOWN! Of Water & Air

AN: Thanks, revewers! (And, here _this text _means in a daze.)

Well, I'm keeping on and now:

Chapter 2:

Of Water & Air: **Xiaolin SHOWDOWN!!!!!!!!**

"_I'm dancing with you, do do do." _Omi said, walking down the hall. "OMI!!!!" Raimundo shouted. "I want to place my sands of time vrs. Your Orb of Tornami!" "Alright, but what for?" Omi asked. "Kimiko." Raimundo answered. "What? She loves me!" Omi yelled. "Not for long if I win her. She'll be over you like yesterday's news then." Raimundo said. "Fine. Xiaolin SHOWDOWN!!!!!" they said. The showdown: knock each other out.

Scoreboard:

Omi: 12000 lives

Raimundo: 12000 lives

"Orb of tornami!" Omi yelled, and used it.

Omi: 12000 lives

Raimundo: 11000 lives

Raimundo picked Omi up with the air and dropped him.

Omi: 11111 lives

Raimundo: 11000 lives

"Shimo Staff!" Omi yelled, and used it.

Omi: 11111 lives

Raimundo: 1000 lives

"Sword of the storm!" Raimundo yelled, and used it.

Omi: 1111 lives

Raimundo: 1000 lives

"Shimo Staff!" Omi said, and used it again.

RAIMUNDO

LOSES

OMI

WINS!

"Now, I hope that taught you not to mess with mac & cheese daddy me!" Omi said, using his bad slang again.

"I'll be back... with shen gon wu..." Raimundo said, and fainted.

"And that was it. Omi and Kimiko were together at last. And me? I went to have a nice ice cream sundae. All this journalism is hard work..." The book closed, and it showed Clay was narrating. "The end." Clay said.

The end.

AN: I've decided there will be a sequal in the future. It will be called "The great pretender" and will be based on the oldies song by the same name.

Parings:

Rai x Kimiko

Omi x Kimiko

Jack x KIMIKO JACKBOT

Wuya x Chase (hard to write with for me)

Well,

See ya then!

Mandy, the Omi x Kimiko lover.


End file.
